


【主霖玉/旭润】小美人鱼梗

by priest_07



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, H - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priest_07/pseuds/priest_07





	【主霖玉/旭润】小美人鱼梗

私设穗禾装成旭凤那夜因不懂补刀技巧没能杀死水神，而后润玉比旭凤先到

“小鱼仙倌，求求你，救救我爹爹，救救他吧。”锦觅满脸泪痕地跪倒在他面前，双手死死拽住他的衣袂，指尖血迹将那一方皓白的料子染得点点斑驳。  
“觅儿，你别急，先起来。”润玉一把拉起锦觅，垂眸望向地上斜躺着的几乎奄奄一息的水神，问，“这是怎么一回事？”  
“我……我不知道……”锦觅抽噎着回答，姣好的面容被泪水糊成一团，上气不接下气地说，“小鱼仙倌，我爹爹……是不是……快不行了？”  
“别胡说，且容我先看一看，”润玉一边说一边蹲下查看水神的情况，见他周身衣物都被灼得发白，心中不禁讶异，“琉璃净火？”  
“琉璃净火？爹爹是被琉璃净火伤了？”锦觅闻言，立即这般问道。  
“应当没错。”润玉说道，面色亦沉了下来。

水神仙上伤重如此，一般手段恐难以回天。

锦觅见他如此，更是惊惶，忙道：“小鱼仙倌，求你救救我爹爹，我不能没有他，求你了……”  
润玉沉沉看了她一眼，沉默半晌，才道：“先将仙上扶进房中吧。”

说完，他便与锦觅一同架起水神的身体，将他放到了房中的寝榻上。  
锦觅看着水神隐隐泛青的面庞，心中更是焦急万分，临秀姨已经羽化仙去，若爹爹再走了，她便真的不知该如何是好了。  
润玉运起灵力探查了一番水神的内腑，心中沉了一沉，其五脏六腑均被琉璃净火灼伤，而心脉处更是破碎支离，再无办法救治，恐就撑不过一炷香时间了。  
“觅儿……”润玉抬首，望向锦觅，面上闪过一丝迟疑。  
“小鱼仙倌……”锦觅双目通红如滴血一般，盛着泪哀哀看着他。  
“我……”润玉喉头一滞。  
“小鱼仙倌，求求你了，你可以求他的，对不对？”锦觅拉着他的袖子，面容凄楚，“求求你，只要你救他，你让我做什么都可以。”  
“觅儿，你别这样说，”润玉侧头，避开锦觅的目光，他垂眸望了一眼水神失血苍白却依旧透着和润的眉梢眼角，抿了抿唇，低声说，  
“你放心，我会想办法救他的。”

若要救他，大抵只能用那个办法了。

他低垂着眉眼，鸦羽般浓密的睫毛盖住眼中神色，烛光打下，在眼睑下方投射出一道浓重的阴影，  
“你先出去吧，叫人看守住房门，我施救的过程中，不能有人打扰。”

“好……好……”锦觅连声应着，流连地望了一眼水神，便匆匆退出了屋子。

润玉挥袖，给屋子布了一个结界，随后将视线重新投到水神身上。  
他伤得太重了，若强渡灵力，恐体内经脉承受不住，崩毁破碎，而他身为九天应龙，可奋灵德，合风云，超忽荒而躆昊苍，返九幽逾生死之事，也不是不可一试，且他与水神同属水系，若以灵修为媒，渡以灵力，或可成功。  
灵修……  
润玉看着面前昏厥不醒的水神，想到他曾两次救自己于水火，想到他曾为自己疗伤，亦丝毫不弃璇玑宫门庭冷落，这等良善之人，本不该命殒于此。  
况且，若水神殒身，他的日子想必也不会好过。

“仙上，事急从权，只能冒犯了。”  
润玉俯身，双手扶在水神肩上，往他口中轻轻渡了一口龙息，辅以龙族秘法，使其陷入半昏半醒之境，如不被人有意唤醒，那便只如神游太虚幻境，醒后大梦三生，其中记忆片刻不会存留。  
润玉慢慢解开自己的外衣，翻身上床，一手搭在水神肩上，一手去解他的腰带，这时，水神呻吟一声，溟濛半醒。  
“仙上？”润玉回头看他。  
水神神志不甚清醒，却感觉周身炎热，心内如厉火焚烧，噼啪作响。

想是那一口龙息隐含催情效用，水神下身渐渐拱起了一个弧度，润玉见了，犹豫着轻轻将手覆于其上，却感到那器物在他掌心跳了一跳，炙热的温度透过薄透的衣料好似在燔炙他的肌肤，他吓了一跳，不由将手缩了回去。  
哪知水神迷惘中感到一阵凉意，伸手将润玉缩回的手摁住，另一手摸索着箍住润玉细痩的腰，向下使力，润玉一个不防身子不稳，直接摔到了水神微微起伏的胸膛上。  
“嗯……”水神被他撞得闷哼一声，却在润玉挣扎着想爬起来的时候死死箍着他的腰肢，使他寸步不能移动。  
“仙上……”  
润玉惊叫一声，方才一番挣扎使得他衣襟凌乱，露出白皙的胸膛，如今与水神肌肤相贴，对方肌体的温度不断传递到他身上，令他心都突漏了一拍。  
“别动……”水神哑着嗓子，低声说道，伸手便要褪去润玉身上残留的衣物。  
润玉感到掌心覆盖着的那个器物愈发坚硬起来，他的指尖微微收缩颤动，似是不敢碰触那烫手的物件。  
他看着水神半梦半醒的神情，任由那双手脱去身上里衣，莹白如玉的身子渐渐展露在水神温热的掌心，料峭夜风吹来，他不禁抖了一抖。  
“别怕。”似乎感觉到他的颤抖，水神轻声说，边说边轻轻在他眉间落下一吻。

他是不清醒的，但就算如此，也一如春江泛暖的潮水般，柔柔将他裹紧。  
润玉被这吻激得一颤，颇有些慌乱地将水神身上剩余的衣物剥下，直至裸裎相对，他深吸一口气，想，若要渡灵力，还是以自身为器皿，更为好些。  
只是……他瞟了一眼水神高高翘起的柱身，被烫到一般收回了自己的眼神。

没想到，他一介天帝长子，应龙夜神，如今为了救人竟也做出这种事来，他苦笑了一下，抬手捋了一下水神散乱的发丝。  
就当，还你旧日儿时恩情吧。

他狠了狠心，用两根手指在喉间搅动了几番，沾染津液，便摸索着朝股间探去，水神神情饧涩的看着他，眼神朦胧黏滞，他指尖一抖，一个突刺刺入穴内。  
“呃……”润玉皱眉，只觉穴内充斥着突入异物的不适。  
水神见他如此，微微眯起双眼，一手抚上他赤裸的脊背，微微抬首去够他因疼痛而泛白的唇瓣，细细舔舐，撬开他的牙关，伸出舌尖缓缓挑动着他的上颚，在他口腔内壁搅动。  
而另一手则顺着他纤长的脖颈摸到他的头颅，一下子把头顶簪着的白玉玳瑁簪抽了下来，霎时青丝如瀑，乌黑柔软的发丝铺满皓白的脊背，有的顺着他的脸颊落到水神的脸上，冰冰凉凉的，就像一滴水落到了火堆里，“呲”一声响，便消失无踪。  
水神看着润玉波光潋滟而荡漾的眼，心中簇簇寡言昌盛的火更是向上蹿了一蹿，他一把抓住润玉的发，按着他的头吮吸着他的嘴唇，润玉被他吻得几乎不能呼吸，有丝丝津液顺着嘴角淌下，水神拿手指揩去，往下伸去，抓住润玉尚在艰难扩张着的手指。  
“我来帮你。”水神喉间发出一阵轻笑，喉结胸腔一齐震动，震得润玉头皮都起了麻意，他感受到水神沾着唾液的手指慢慢插进他紧窄的小穴，指尖在他幼嫩的腔壁不断按摩骚动，拇指是不是还用指甲搔刮着他穴口的褶皱。  
“嗯……”他瑟缩一下，身体不由自主向上一拱，想要逃离这番挑弄，可水神抓住他头发的手滑到脊背上往下一按，锁住他的腰肢，令他一时动弹不得。  
“不要怕。”水神轻轻在他耳边说，接着直接含住他白玉般有着细小绒毛的耳垂，用齿尖细细研磨，惹得润玉全身一阵战栗，穴口都缩了一缩。  
水神见他身子崩得太紧，在他崩直的背上来回抚摸，时不时还用指腹摩挲着他近股沟处的尾椎骨，感受到掌间白杨般坚韧的腰身渐渐化为一滩春水，他笑了笑，往穴内伸进第三根手指。  
“啊……”润玉呻吟一声，却被水神寻摸到了穴内一个小凸点，他伸手一按，润玉身子就一个痉挛。  
“不……”润玉轻声呜咽。  
“舒服么？”水神吻去润玉不知因刺激还是羞赧凝在睫羽上的泪珠，轻声问道。  
“够了……可以了……”润玉挣扎着爬起，双腿分开分别跪在水神腰侧，扶住他挺立的阴茎就要往下坐。  
“呃嗯……”刚进一个头，他便感受到了穴口的胀痛，他毕竟是初次，就算前戏扩张得仔细，紧窄的穴道承受其粗长的性器也有些为难。  
水神抚摸着他因疼痛而有些萎靡的性器，微眯着眼，看着自己身上这个紧皱眉头痛得冷汗涔涔，却不失绰约风姿的人。  
润玉试着掰开自己的臀瓣，让穴口更容易承受一些，他被体内这不上不下的性器弄得难受，穴口密密麻麻饱胀着酸痛，腿间也酸软起来。  
索性扩张得当，身下这阴茎总算进了一大半，润玉长吁一口气，抬手抹去额际渗出的汗水，却不料膝盖一个不稳，向前滑了一步，穴口也顺势被扯开，一下子坐到了底，将水神这性器全部吃了下去，体内塞得满满当当。  
“嗯啊……”润玉痛得一个呜咽，脸色一下子苍白如纸，身子如风中残烛，不断颤抖着。  
水神也被这一下给吓着了，他赶紧起身，却不料带动下身扯到了穴口，惹得润玉又是一阵痛吟，泪水扑扑簌簌落了下来。  
“伤到你了？”水神赶紧问。  
润玉摇头，他知道，若不将灵力渡到水神体内，就要晚了，他勉力抬起腰身，使得那凶器在他穴内动了一动，便运起周身灵力，汇聚下身，使之潺潺流入水神体内。  
许是灵力滋润，两人都好受了一些，水神双手握住润玉紧窄的腰身，微向上抬，又收力下放，同时下身也配合着动了起来。  
“嗯……”润玉低吟，太深了，实在太深了，他不由自主地摸了摸小腹，仿佛那里都被捅出了形状。  
水神下身不断抽插着，他见润玉在他身上腰酸腿软的样子，轻笑一声，便一下抬起上身抱住他，在床上翻了个身，将他压在身下。  
“嗯啊……”润玉一个不慎，性器简直像在体内转了一圈，将甬道摩擦得又胀又痒。  
水神将润玉修长的双腿驾到自己肩上，腰身用力，双手掰开沾染些粉色的臀瓣，露出鲜红的穴口，用力向内一捅。  
“呜……”润玉呻吟着想要向后退去，却被水神一把抓住脚踝拽了回来。  
“舒服么？”水神一手揉捏着他的臀瓣，一手握住他挺立的柱身，在他穴内来回抽插，一下一下，囊袋打在他臀缝间，发出“啪啪”声响。  
此时，润玉已将体内一半精元尽数渡到水神体内，他本想就此脱身，却被水神蛮横拖住。

若此时叫醒他，那场面也不堪了些。

润玉思索之间，却被水神一个深挺顶到了甬道深处。  
“嗯啊……”前面的性器与后方抽插两重冲击之下，他自己也不免昏沉了一番。  
“不……慢一点……”润玉叫道，却见水神边上下抚弄着他的茎身，边用性器研磨着他体内凸起的一点。  
“嗯……”润玉咬住唇，要止不住下身像潮水一般层层向他涌动的快感。  
水神见他玉白的面上渐渐晕染上靡艳的春色，性器又胀大一圈，一下一下，都打桩般捅在那一点上。  
“嗯……”润玉神色眊然，唇瓣湿红，睫毛上沾满因情事激荡而溢出的泪珠。  
快感点点堆积，而他穴内出入的性器也愈发凶狠起来，一下，再一下，终于，一股热流喷射上他的内壁，而他也在水神的手中释放。  
润玉看着水神喘息着仿若充斥爱意的神色，顿了顿，然后一个手刀，将重伤初愈的水神仙上打晕在床上。

 

良久，锦觅才见润玉从房中出来。  
“小鱼仙倌，爹爹怎么样了？”  
润玉一个踉跄，被锦觅及时扶住，他脸上挂着一个浅浅的笑，说：  
“他没事了，你可以进去看看，接下来只要静养便可。”  
“那你……你有没有事？”锦觅连忙问。  
“只是灵力消耗过多罢了。”润玉摇头，轻声说。  
“那好，我先去看爹爹，你先别走，待会让岐黄医官给你们一起看看。”  
锦觅说完，急匆匆便向屋内跑去。

“我听说水神仙上被琉璃净火灼伤五内，几近殒身，你是怎么救他的？”原在一旁等着的旭凤突然上前，对他说。  
“锦觅担心则乱，仙上伤得本没那么严重。”润玉道。  
“我查探过洛湘府庭院内的痕迹，绝不像你说的那样，那人对琉璃净火的掌控不在我之下，况锦觅与我说水神先前为保她安康自耗半身修为铸剑，他伤得必然不轻。”旭凤看向他，厉声道，“兄长，你究竟是怎么救他的？”  
“我自有办法，你不要问了。”润玉沉声道，转身便要离去。  
旭凤一个箭步挡住他的去路，伸手拽住他的手腕，说：  
“你能有什么办法，琉璃净火我再熟悉不过，你……”

他戛然而止，像被人掐住了喉咙一边，眼神直直望着润玉一侧的耳垂。  
润玉感受到他的视线，下意识想伸手去摸，却在一瞬间想到方才床上水神与他耳鬓厮磨的动作。  
旭凤看着那缀着红痕的耳垂，颤声道：  
“你……你竟用了那样的办法？”  
润玉一把甩开旭凤的手，说：“你放心，锦觅和仙上，都不会知道的。”

“可我知道，兄长，值得么？锦觅与你已有婚约，他可是你……你名义上的……”旭凤望向他，气得几乎说不出话来。  
“只要你不说，没有人会知道的。”润玉侧头，低声道。  
“那个法子极为伤身，你这是为什么呀？”旭凤难以置信，问道。  
“他于我有恩。”润玉答道。  
“有恩，有恩你便要学那凡尘女子，以身相许么？”旭凤厉声道。  
“旭凤！”润玉狠狠瞪向旭凤，缓了一缓，才轻声说，“这件事，你不要管了。”  
“你是我兄长，我怎能不管？”  
“那你想如何呢，等仙上醒来，去告诉他真相？”润玉叹了口气，说，“旭凤，不要让我们所有人都陷入难堪的境地。”  
“我不明白，你既喜欢锦觅，又怎会……”旭凤面色沉郁，说，“你以为你不说，我不说，这件事就可以当没有发生过么？”  
润玉抿了抿唇，眼尾沁出一缕未消散的红来，涩声道：  
“旭凤，我必须救他。”

他与水神仙上，其实是在儿时见过的。  
那时他日日被娘亲剜鳞割角，苦不堪言，终日沉默不语，渐渐的，笠泽那些鲤鱼儿都疏远了他。  
可他已经不在乎了，日复一日的苦痛煎熬，将他整个人都渐渐熬干，就像一蓬生长在水底阴暗处的水草，照不到光，只能一日日看着自身枯萎腐烂。  
哪怕是一叶无根浮萍，纵然无依孤苦，也比他活得快活一些。

“做一尾鲤鱼，真的好难啊。”  
“不想做鲤鱼，那你想做什么呢？”  
“做什么都好，我就是一颗砂砾，被那河蚌吞去，说不定也能变成一颗珍珠。”  
“你怎知，你现在不是蒙尘的明珠呢？”

他抬起头，看着眼前这个突然出现的年轻男子，问：“你是谁？”  
“你母亲的故人。”  
“哦，”他低低应了一声，复又垂下头拨弄脚边的水草，“她不在。”  
“我不是来找她的。”  
他没继续问下去，只百无聊赖地看着水草边一条在土里钻来钻去的水蜈蚣。  
“你这是怎么了？”男子看着他头上紧扎的绷带，又问。  
“别碰。”他避开男子的手。  
“我给你疗伤吧。”男子说。  
“不用，它自己会好。”他冷淡地拒绝道。  
“那怎么行？”男子神情讶异。  
“怎么不行，你给我疗伤，让它恢复得快些，反倒给我添麻烦。”他有些不耐烦了，跳下坐着的石头，转身便走。  
“等等……”男子在后面喊他。  
“再见啦。”他转头说。

没想到，那个男子似乎对他产生了兴趣，三不五时就来看他，他不太喜欢这样，如果太常见到，或许他就会发现，他身上是时时刻刻都带着伤的。  
“你不要老是这样看我。”他有些恼怒地对男子说，这些天他总是盯着他看，时不时还总是往他头上绷带上瞟。  
“你想不想……换一个地方住啊？”男子笑了笑，也不生气，这样说。  
“换一个地方，就会不一样么？”他问。  
“不一样的。”男子答。  
“不会的，娘亲不会让我离开的。”他摇摇头。  
“那……可以和你娘亲一起走。”男子摸了摸他细软的发。  
“一起走？”他讶异。  
“对啊，这样的话，也许……你的伤就可以好了。”男子柔声说。

他沉默了，一时不知道该如何回答。

“你想想吧，我下次再来找你。”男子拍拍他的肩，对他说。

“他后来来了么？”旭凤问。  
“他没有来，”润玉说，“我等了他很久，他都没有来。”

直到他爬上岸，躺在堤岸上等死的那一刻，他都没有来，所以他只能接过天后的浮梦丹，随她一同飞升天界。

“就这些？”旭凤问。  
“不止……不止……”润玉恍惚着轻声答道。

那时他虽身为天帝长子，可终究还是名不正言不顺，开始几百年稍好一些，到后来旭凤出生后，情况就愈变愈遭。  
“大殿下跪在那，好几个时辰了吧。”  
“是呀，还这么小，天可怜见的，他是犯了什么事？”  
“好像是与二殿下打闹时不小心出手伤了二殿下吧，看天后娘娘的脸色，指不定还要怎么罚他呢，真是可怜啊。”  
“有什么好可怜的，谁知道他是不是故意的。”  
“也是，二殿下一出生他的日子就越加难过了，说不定心里藏着什么心思呢。”

“你们在说什么？”  
“拜见水神仙上。”一众婢子盈盈拜倒。  
“天后就是这么管束门户的，乱议主上是非，还有没有规矩？”  
“仙上饶命，婢子们不敢了。”

其实那些话他已经听过很多遍了，各种说法都有，比起皮肉的疼痛，这种流言蜚语如他而言不过浮云而已。

“你怎么样？”水神问。  
“仙上？”他疑惑地看着水神，因为浮梦丹的缘故，他已然不认识他了。  
“你还在生我的气，那时我身边突然出了变故，等处理好后，你已走了。”  
“仙上在说什么？”他不解其意。  
水神叹了口气，大抵以为他尚在置气，只能道：  
“你先起来吧。”  
“母神罚我跪足五个时辰，润玉不敢擅起。”  
“今日逢斗姆元君论道，元君论道，若躬逢其盛，定受益匪浅，我寻思着，大殿二殿虽且年幼，然聪慧非常，如去一听，定有裨益，大殿，不如与我去找二殿吧。”  
水神扶起了他，伸手拍了怕膝下的尘土。  
他本想抬布，却因跪得过久膝盖酸软，一下摔在水神身上，水神扶着他的胳膊，笑着轻声对他说：  
“你放心，我不会让你为难的。”

但他始终不敢卸下防备。 

后来，水神虽也时常来找他，他也终日以礼相待，不冷不热，那时他处境艰难，若再与水神相交莫逆，恐又受人猜疑。  
水神见他如此态度，大概以为他是终究介怀当年之事，便也渐渐疏远了。

直到他娘亲过世的那一日，他才记起来，有那么一个人，曾想带他脱离苦海。  
只可惜这么一个人，也被自己亲手推远。 

“你很少跟我说以前的事。”旭凤望着润玉美劭素净的脸，这样说。  
“本就没什么好说的。”润玉低头，说道。  
“如果……如果当年你告诉我你的处境，我也可以……”  
“旭凤，”润玉打断他，“都已经过去了，我没怪你。”  
“兄长，那……你与锦觅……”  
“你不是喜欢锦觅么，你若成功说服父帝，说服仙上，且锦觅同意，我不会阻拦你。”  
“兄长，我……”旭凤喉头一滞，说不出话来。  
“既发生了这样的事，你也知道了，那就不用顾忌我。”润玉平静地说。

不，不是这样的，他不是这个意思。

“好了，我有些累了，你告诉锦觅，我先回去了。”

润玉笑了笑，负手迆行，乘着月色飘然而去。

一阵料峭寒风打来，鼓起他宽大的袍袖，他负在身后的手指动了动，接住翩然落下长风卷至的一瓣落花，收进了掌心。

腕动飘香麝,衣轻任好风。


End file.
